


It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Kinda, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar was vulnerable and very mortal around Chloe Decker and this wasn't a secret any more.





	It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159760871033/49-it-sounds-like-youre-trying-to-convince)

Lucifer Morningstar was vulnerable and very mortal around Chloe Decker and this wasn't a secret any more.  
What he was still struggling to understand, was why he could still snap someone's neck with a hand or drag them into madness by revealing himself.  
Every time he hit a table with his ankle or a chair with his knee he couldn't stop himself from asking questions that never received answers.  
Lucifer understood that vulnerability didn't come with the loss of his powers, but it was related to dear old death.  
Dealing with death has never been an inconceivable concept for his mind. He played, he challenged, he cheated death.  
After all, he was the Devil, he was immortal, he was a supernatural creature of the big He.  
Death was just the favourite game of one of his sisters. Just like his one was punishment.  
Sometimes Lucifer tried to understand how far this vulnerability thing could go.  
The more he deepened his relationship with Chloe, the more problems came out.  
Each day, Chloe needed to be further away for him to take back to his immortality. If someone took him by surprise he could also lose his strength, and not be able to free himself from someone overpowering him.  
The only thing he could count on was his true form.  
It was always there, always in him.  
“What are you thinking?” Chloe asked.  
“My immortality,” he replied.  
“Deep thought,” she said, making fun of him. She was used to his Luciferness, but this time he didn't reply. He was so serious and lost in his mind.  
Chloe looked at him, and noticed how he was staring outside the car.  
“And why are you thinking about immortality?” She demanded to move on with the conversation.  
“Not about immortality,” he explained. “About my immortality, or my ex.immortality.  
Since I'm spending way more time with you than alone,” he pointed out, turning to her.  
Chloe mumbled something he didn't catch, because he came back to his thoughts.  
Who knows if she would spend all this time with him if she knew about his true self.  
Lucifer put his hand on his knee, his fingertips digging into his clothed skin.  
What if someone shot or tried to kill him when he was free, while he was revealing his true self? Would he have been able to change back before passing out? Would he have been able to pass out? Would he even be able to be killed when he was in his true devil form?  
“I don't think I would be able to live forever,” she murmured. “To watch my dearest die before me and in front of me,” she explained.  
He opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him.  
“But,” she paused. “After all, immortality doesn't exist, all this concept is just a fantasy.” She smiled but she wasn't serene, she felt like she was lying.  
“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself,” Lucifer told her. “But you're wrong. Immortality does exist.”  
Chloe didn't reply, she just kept driving.  
Lucifer followed her in the silence. He was sure that his true self was something more, something superior, but he was starting to doubt it.  
He wanted to try out his last theory, he wanted to be sure about his true form, he needed to know, but maybe, it wasn't the right time yet.  
She wasn't ready to know, and he needed her to have his back in this.


End file.
